


Restless

by Dutch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Ends up consensual, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, weird but genuine love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch/pseuds/Dutch
Summary: In the summer of 1978, Bro Strider's twins move in with him.(Tags are a little scary on this one, but I promise its not angsty or dark.)
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, nobody asked me for a 1970s au with Stridercest + Rose, but goddamn if I didn’t write it. 
> 
> CW: sibling incest and parent/child incest, discussions of past unhealthy behavior, current unhealthy behavior, and, like, heavy teasing/coercion but it all ends up consensual.

August was always the hottest month in the calendar. August was late summer, time for swimming pools and cook outs and the start of back to school shopping. For once, that wasn’t something Bro was going to have to worry about. He had two recently graduated seniors, both eighteen and both winding down their summer.

  
  


His kids were twins, a boy and a girl, Dave and Rose. Dave was the oldest, by a minute and a half for what it was worth. He was in to bell bottom jeans and band shirts, and his blonde hair was shaggy, styled after some television star. Rose on the other hand was more subtle, resisting the trendy but god awful mustard yellow and avocado greens that were in fashion for girls in favor of darker colors, but this was still the 70s and skirts seemed to get shorter every year. Sometimes he wished she’d just put pants on.

  
  


They’d always split time between their mother’s house and his, but seemed to have moved into stay right after they graduated. After all, his house was the one with the pool.

  
  


Despite being their father, he supposed he wasn’t very fatherly. He wasn’t like the guy across the street with a perfectly trimmed lawn and a current year car, who insisted his kid go off to college.

  
  


His two had gone off and got jobs at the beginning of the summer knowing Bro wasn’t about to pay for them, and he guessed they were both going to stay working. He’d thought for sure Rose of all people would have applied, but no, she got up out of bed every morning and caught a bus downtown and worked in a bookstore. Dave had a job closer to the house at the record store, which just so happened to be Bro’s favorite record store. That came with perks, they’d have the new Bruce Springsteen album the day it came out.

  
  


They’d both get home around the same time, about an hour after Bro himself got home from work, and Bro would start on dinner. Usually they had some kind of meat and a potato. Occasionally Rose would be late and their mother would drop her off, sending her inside with some kind of cold salad because apparently Roxy still thought he couldn’t feed their kids after eighteen years. Still, they’d eat on it all week.

  
  


Their summer had been pretty low key, that was until August.

  
  


It was in August Bro started to notice things about his kids. Little, subtle things.

  
  


Like the way his twins started to sit closer together when they were parked in front of the television after it finally got dark. Like how he’d open the back door and find Rose in her two piece sitting on the edge of the shallow end of the pool, Dave in the water standing between her legs. They’d move apart like nothing happened, but there was one memorable night he’d woken up to voices at three in the morning and when he’d gone to investigate, he’d opened Rose’s door to find her on top of her covers, fully clothed but her lights on. Seconds later the toilet flushed and Dave suspiciously walked out of the bathroom.

  
  


Bro started to suspect he didn’t exactly have the Brady Bunch under his roof not long after that. Dave was at work one Saturday and Bro had wanted to do laundry. He was taking Dave’s things out of the washer to put in the dryer when a single pair of women’s panties fell out of a wadded up shirt. Dave was a good looking kid, it was perfectly plausible he’d had a girl over, but all of Bro’s hope for that drained away later when he brought the basket of dry clothes upstairs and Rose snatched the pair off the top without a single word.

  
  


Maybe Rose was trying to cover for her brother, he thought, but deciding that was the only explanation would mean ignoring the obvious, the fact his kids were fucking. And that was not okay. He would have to confront them, that night. Nip this thing in the bud before it got out of control, or worse, before his daughter got pregnant. He thought about calling his ex wife, asking her to come help him, but decided it was best not to involve her. They were a disaster together and he could only imagine how bad it would be with a topic like this.

  
  


He planned to confront his kids that night, but Dave never came home, calling to say he’d be staying at a friend’s that night, and even though Rose was still home, he never came up with the guts to say anything. He told himself it was because Dave wasn’t there, he didn’t want to give a talk to only one kid.

  
  


After the sun set and the house was dark except for the glow of the television, Bro sat on the couch in front of it with a beer in his hand, his head was churning. Rose entered the room and settled down next to him. She plucked his beer from his hand and took a sip, and he didn’t like the way her lips pressed against the bottle.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dave didn’t come home the next morning. It was Saturday, and somehow Rose had gotten off work despite being the lowest sonority at the bookstore. Instead of working, Rose decided the best use of her morning was soaking up the sun near the pool in her two piece. She had on a pair of Dave’s sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat as she laid out on the lounge, one of her legs propped up like a girl Bro was sure he’d seen in a magazine. Not a PG rated magazine either. She was showing off for him, he determined.

  
  


He thought his best course of action was to act like he didn’t notice.

  
  


“Where’s your brother,” he asked her, voice gruff, after only an hour of her attempted tease.

  
  


“He went to mom’s,” Rose answered, her lips quirking up as his shadow cast over her. That was not what Dave had told him.

  
  


Bro nearly asked her why, but decided against it after she reached up to adjust her top. Not to cover herself in front of her father, but to pull the thing down. Expose more of the tops of her perky- no. Instead of asking why, he turned around and went to leave.

  
  


“Daddy?”

  
  


Ice struck down his spine and made him freeze before he was even turned around fully. Bro swallowed hard.

  
  


“What did you just say?” He asked, as if he didn’t know.

  
  


“I said, ‘daddy’,” Rose replied. “I was going to ask if you’d bring me a glass of water?”

  
  


“You’ve never called me daddy a day in your life,” he shot back. He looked back at her, ignoring her inquiry about water.

  
  


“What? I’m too old? I’m only eighteen, you know. Besides, you’ll always be my daddy, won’t you?” She retorted, like she was so innocent. It was like slow motion, she reached up to pull her sunglasses down and batted her eyelashes at him. Like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

  
  


Bro couldn’t look at her. Every time she said that it went straight to his- no. He conceded. “I’ll get you a glass of water.”

  
  


It didn’t matter that he’d never brought her a damn thing, at least not in the last five years, insisting she had legs and could get it herself, but he’d do anything to get out of the situation. He let the water run cold in his sink for just a moment as he watched her out the window, and downed the first glass himself. His hand was much steadier when he walked the glass out to her.

  
  


“Thank you,” Rose replied, her voice soft, like she really was parched. It remained soft even after she took a sip. “Like I was saying. Dave went to mom’s and he will be home this evening. He said he’d bring some of mom’s tuna salad. I’m going out, so more for you two.”

  
  


“Yeah,” Bro replied, and he was the one with the dry throat now. Before Rose could say or do anything else, he left. Shut the door and shut himself in the house as if that would keep her outside.

  
  


Rose stayed outside until the early afternoon, her skin tanned by the sun but saved from burning by her sunscreen. Bro considered himself lucky he hadn’t been asked to rub the stuff on her. She came in though, and got dressed, and then she left. Bro had the house to himself for about two hours when, sure enough, his ex wife’s car pulled in the drive and Dave got out with a Tupperware full of what Bro assumed was tuna salad.

  
  


He didn’t ask, didn’t check, just let Dave walk through the house, put the bowl in the fridge and then plunk down next to him to watch whatever dribble was on television. Bro wasn’t actually watching it, he was still reeling from whatever happened with his daughter.

  
  


It was almost five o'clock straight up when Dave asked; “Hey, you wanna have a beer?” Bro nearly jumped out of his skin. Though in typical Strider man fashion, he didn’t move a muscle.

  
  


“Sure.”

  
  


Bro and Dave both would be alive in ‘84 when the drinking age was changed to twenty one, and it wouldn’t apply to them then. Now, it was still ‘78 and Dave was legal to drink his fill. He got up and brought them both back a bottle.

  
  


Bro cracked his cap off and tossed it on the mess of a table next to him. Dave leaned over, his arm brushing Bro’s chest as he tossed his with it. Oh no. Oh fuck no. Bro was prepared to tell his son to back the fuck off, no, he wasn’t doing this again. He didn’t have to, Dave retreated to his side of the couch and drank his beer- normally.

  
  


Bro felt awkward, like he was trying to fill in the unknowns with something sexual. Like his son was going to try to jump him on what was otherwise going to be a normal night. If Bro could put the fact Dave was fucking his sister out of his head, for at least a little bit, maybe he could get through it. He felt wrong about this whole thing.

  
  


“How was your mom’s?” He asked. Not why did you lie about where you were going.

  
  


“Was fine,” Dave replied. “You know, James? Her new husband? S’got a son my age. John. They move him into college in a week.”

  
  


“Mm,” Bro grunted in response. 

  
  


“I like James okay I guess,” Dave said, because he was always prone to rambling. “John’s really fun, and we like a lot of the same stuff, but, I dunno. James was always, like, he smothered, I guess. I know he’s trying to be supportive, cause he’s a ‘step’, but when you compare him to your ‘hands off’ way you do stuff. I dunno.”

  
  


“Not that hands off is bad,” he continued, “not gonna lie it wasn’t great, but I’m so used to it from you.”

  
  


It was right there where Bro figured out where he went wrong. He couldn’t explain why they were fucking each other, but he understood now why Rose was coming on to him. Neither of his kids saw him as a father. He wasn’t anything like Roxy’s new husband, who had been his kid’s dad the past five or so years since they’d been married. Bro had just sort of been there. The permission slip signer when mom wouldn't, they’d come to his house when they wanted to see a friend the other parents didn’t approve of.

  
  


Hell, that right there was the reason why they were living in his house, they thought they wouldnt get in trouble for fucking each other.

  
  


“Little late to tell me that, kid,” Bro responded.

  
  


Dave cracked a smile. “Guess you’re right.”

  
  


There was a lull in the conversation, both men drinking their beer in uncalculated sips. Bro was only pretending to watch the television, but he thought maybe Dave was actually watching it. Dave drained his beer faster than Bro had ever seen him, and got up for another. He twisted the top off that one and started drinking before he was even sat back down.

  
  


It was only a matter of time before Dave’s lowered inhibitions got together with his prone-to-talking-too-much mouth and shoved his socially awkward tendencies right down.

  
  


“So, you uh. I don’t exactly see you wearin’ a red sweater here, or- fuck was it green tie? I dunno. You certainly ain’t no catalogue king either, at least not that kind. But uh. You do sometimes, don’t you?”

  
  


Bro had to stop and think just a second what his son was asking him. Red sweater? Red sweater. Red- oh Christ. “Are you asking me if I like men?”

  
  


Dave nodded and took a sip of his beer. “You do, don’t you? Sometimes. Obviously you slept with mom to make us.”

  
  


“Is that what you went to your mother’s for? To ask her if I liked men?” Bro accused. Dave laughed a little, and snorted.

  
  


“You caught me.”

  
  


“You and Rose want to be caught,” Bro huffed. “This is bullshit. I can’t believe this. You knew she was gonna do that to me this morning.”

  
  


“Sorry Daddy,” Dave replied, but between all the laughter, the word didn’t have any power. “You didn’t answer my question.”

  
  


“Fuck you,” Bro hissed, tempted to pour his beer over his son’s head and walk away. “You already know the answer if you asked her.”

  
  


“I’d really like it if you would, but Rose would kill me if I didn’t wait for her,” Dave said, the giggles falling out of his voice. “But you don’t gotta. If you don’t like men.”

  
  


“I fucking like men fine,” Bro retorted, and this time he did stand up. “It’s my fucking son I don’t like.”

  
  


He left his beer and his son where they were, and left for his bedroom, shutting and locking the door. He didn’t want any visitors, after all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning, Rose was home. When Bro walked out into his kitchen, there she was, standing at the stove making eggs with Dave plastered to her back. Being a boy, he was taller than her, so he slouched down to set his chin on her shoulder, his lanky arms draped around her hips.

  
  


Bro stood there, frozen for a few moments, and his kids didn’t acknowledge him. He stood there just a moment, and he could feel himself boiling over. Both kids in one spot, close enough.

  
  


“This should fucking disgust you both. She’s your sister. He’s your brother,” he growled.

  
  


Rose looked unperturbed. “So you don’t want eggs?”

  
  


“He does, I bet, he’s grouchy without food,” Dave said, smirking into her shoulder.

  
  


“I don’t want any of your fucking eggs,” Bro spat.

  
  


Dave’s eyebrow rose. “Touchy.”

  
  


“Look,” Rose scowled. She broke away from Dave, slamming the spatula on the counter and looking exasperated. “Dave and I, we are the only ones we’ve ever had that were one hundred percent invested. You and mom never cared. As long as we went to school and picked up after ourselves. Nobody cared what we did until she got married and some guy and his son waltzed into our lives and our house and tried harder to parent us than either of you did.”

  
  


“I know Dave loves me. As for you, maybe if you'd acted like our father instead of a stranger who didn’t want us around this wouldn’t be happening.”

  
  


Bro’s jaw dropped. “You can’t possibly be trying to pin this on me?”

  
  


“I’m not pinning anything on you. What I’m saying is if I thought of you as my father, I wouldn't be thinking about you in any other way,” Rose replied, and her voice didn’t waver a single bit.

  
  


That was completely fucking backwards. They were having sex because they loved each other, but wanted to have sex with him because he didn’t love them enough? Talk about double standard.

  
  


“Typically, when parents get divorced, the kids don’t end up doing.. whatever it is you’re doing.”

  
  


“We aren’t exactly a typical family,” Dave retorted. “We could be trying to fuck James, I guess. Fucked up the guy actually not related to us is off limits.”

  
  


Rose reached over to smack her brother on the arm. “Not helping.”

  
  


“Ow,” Dave whined. “Okay, Sorry.”

  
  


“Go sit down,” Rose said, and she was telling, not asking. “I’m going to make us breakfast, and we’ll talk like reasonable adults.”

  
  


Dave was the first to move, and he actually did sit down. He pulled out the chair to his unofficially assigned spot at the table, and sat. Bro balked, but he didn’t need to be told twice. Eventually he did sit. The eggs were done not long after, and Rose distributed them on to three plates. She made three slices of toast to go with them, and brought all three to the table. Dave got up and retrieved the jam and a knife.

  
  


Rose wasn’t much of a cook. There was a reason he always made dinner. Her eggs were rubbery but nobody mentioned it. Dave put his jam on his toast first, then he passed it to Rose, who used a generous amount, and passed it to Bro. He didn’t let his fingers brush hers.

  
  


Bro watched his twins make eye contact for a split second, and then Dave spoke around a mouth full of food. “We should do a Q and A.”

  
  


Sometimes Bro believed that twins shared a brain, because Rose didn’t even ask what he meant, she just knew. “Okay.”

  
  


“Okay,” Dave threw a look at Bro. “Q and A, A and Q. Questions we got answers. Shoot. Anything. I mean it. I mean maybe not to like. Crazy shit like the meaning of life? No idea about that. Or anything from world history actually, wasn’t paying attention one-“

  
  


Rose kicked him under the table. Bro heard it.

  
  


“Anyway,” Dave coughed to cover his yelp.

  
  


When Bro spoke finally, it wasn’t exactly a question. “Rose is going to get pregnant.”

  
  


“I’m not,” she disagreed. “I’m on the pill.”

  
  


That surprised him, actually. It made perfect sense though. He wondered if her mother had helped her get it or if she’d done that homework herself. He didn’t ask. He did keep on with another line of questioning. “If you’re trying to rope me in to this, I bet you both have other partners. What are you gonna do if somebody brings home the clap or something?”

  
  


“No outside partners,” Dave filled in.

  
  


“How long do you think this is sustainable?” Bro asked, and he was aware his tone was getting interrogational.

  
  


Dave looked at Rose, Rose said nothing, and Dave shrugged. “Until it isn’t. Obviously we can’t get married or have kids, I’m sure we’ll find other partners one day, once we start looking.”

  
  


“I don’t..” he started, and his voice failed him. He tried again. “I don’t think I can do this.”

  
  


“Well obviously we have a plan,” Dave shrugged. “I mean we kinda hoped you’d just straight up be down to fuck but if you want a little romance in here-“

  
  


“Dave!” Rose cut him off before he could start rambling. Dave rolled his eyes, Rose started speaking. “It’s pretty clear you aren’t comfortable so we need a different approach. We as in, including you. Ease in.”

  
  


“That’s what your mom said,” Dave snorted.

  
  


“We have the same mom,” Rose replied, tone a mix between annoyed and exasperated.

  
  


“Anyway,” Dave shrugged. “We’ll leave you alone for a bit and later you’ll let us show you a good time, won’t you? Dinner and a movie?”

  
  


That sounded a lot like a date. But how was that going to look? The twins looked enough like him to raise suspicion, and they were, well, twins. Did they date often? It would have to be incredibly chaste to get away with it.

  
  


Bro didn’t agree, but he didn’t say no either. He wasn’t sure what made him decide to go. He thought it was most likely the morbid curiosity of how they acted in public together. Bring twins, a relationship had to be harder to hide. They left the house around five and Bro did not fix himself up.

  
  


They took Bro’s truck, but Dave drove. It was the first time Bro ever sat bitch in his own vehicle, and it was also the first time he was hyper aware of Rose’s thigh touching his in the close cab quarters. The theater was two towns over, where nobody knew them. The movie was shitty, but Bro wasn’t watching it anyway, too busy glancing to the side to see if the twins were doing something they shouldn't. They never so much as touched each other.

  
  


Dinner was Baskin-Robbins. That was it. Just a bunch of hefty scoops of ice cream that contrasted one of the last few hot nights of summer. Dave and Rose had both got chocolate, and insisted they pay for Bro’s moose track. Bro hadn’t let them, he paid for all three and didn’t complain.

  
  


They sat on the tail gate and he watched them banter back and forth. Dave gave her a shove and her ice cream wobbled, but didn’t fall. Dave looked genuinely worried about it for a moment, and Bro could see the absolute adoration and concern in his eyes when he did.

  
  


“You good?” Dave asked his sister.

  
  


“I’m fine, don’t get soft on me over ice cream,” Rose rolled her eyes. “If you spill it, you buy me a new one.”

  
  


Her tone was haughty, but her expression was soft to him.

  
  


They really loved each other, Bro realized. His ice cream dripped all down his hand.

  
  


Fucked up as it was, they had a love like he’d never had with Roxy. Not sustainable, they’d said, but if they’d been two different people? It would have been so much different. There was a feeling in the pit of Bro’s gut that was finally starting to let up. They weren’t going to get hurt, he started to see. They had a real genuine love, not lust, and he guessed this counted as supervision. He could watch them and make sure they were both safe. He still wanted nothing to do with it.

  
  


Bro drove home, headlights cutting through the dark between street lights, and under each one the cab lit up. Out of the corner of his eye, Bro could see Rose cuddled up to her brother as her thigh rested more solidly against his own.

  
  


He thought for sure they’d be done when they got home, they could go back to doing separate things, but Bro found himself ambushed with a twin on either side of him, steering him. When he realized where, he started to fight.

  
  


“Oh no, no, I’m not going to the bedroom, this is not- no. No,” he declared firmly, planting his feet.

  
  


“It’s not what you think,” Dave insisted, but they let him stop. “I’m gonna go get the record player and we’re just gonna chill, cool? It’s dark and aren’t you tired? It’ll be fine, I swear.”

  
  


“How about this, we won’t touch you unless you touch us first,” Rose offered.

  
  


“I’m not going to touch you,” Bro said, firm.

  
  


“Then we won’t touch you,” Rose settled, and gave him another shove.

  
  


Bro hesitated, and then let himself be pushed. Dave broke off at his bedroom in the hall and returned with the record player as promised after they reached the bedroom. He set it up on the cluttered top of Bro’s dresser and started the needle. The singer was a woman, and it wasn’t a song Bro had ever heard before, but Dave liked a lot of things Bro had never heard of.

  
  


“I don’t think I ever pictured your room quite this way,” Rose spoke over the music, prompting Bro to turn the volume down.

  
  


“Doors open always.”

  
  


“Yeah, but it’s different being in here,” Dave added, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and he was horizontal soon after, kicking his shoes off on the floor. Rose followed after him, taking her shoes off before she got in bed, and curling with her head on Dave’s bicep.

  
  


“There’s a free side?” Rose quirked a slender eyebrow. “You can escape if you have to that way.”

  
  


Bro hesitated, but Jesus Christ this was his bed. And even though he was outnumbered, he was stronger than them both. He was pretty confident he could kick them out if need be. With a sigh he relented, and climbed in, sandwiching Rose in the middle.

  
  


True to her word, Rose and Dave didn’t try to touch him. And, for what it was worth Bro was a little tired. The bed was a little crowded with three, but it was relaxing enough Bro’s eyes drifted shut.

  
  


This wasn’t so bad, he conceded, but not out loud. The music was good and the room was pleasantly warm. While his kids being there didn’t offer him any comfort, he didn’t feel uncomfortable with their presence anymore. He also couldn’t say he was surprised by what happened next.

  
  


Soft wet sounds filled the room, barely audible over the record. When Bro opened his eyes, his stomach flipped. Between Rose’s legs, Dave had settled. He had her skirt flipped up and his messy mop of blonde hair was buried between her thighs, and though Bro couldn’t see it, the sounds were clue enough. Looking up at Rose, it was her turn to close her eyes in a look of pure bliss.

  
  


She looked... happy to be there. Assumably Dave was just as happy to be where he was. Something about that expression was so like her mother, and Bro hadn’t thought about any of Roxy’s sex faces in years. It wouldn't be right to compare either of them to their mother, though, especially not since one of them had a dick. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if they had more things in common besides faces. Like if perhaps some of those sensitive spots were the same.

  
  


Was he really thinking about doing this?

  
  


There would be no going back.

  
  


He should stop this. Or he guessed he could say nothing, they looked so good together and no one was getting hurt. But wouldn't laying here watching also be taking part in it? He should get up.

  
  


He should.

  
  


He...

  
  


he reached over and began to undo the buttons on Rose’s button up top.

  
  


Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, so wickedly happy and reached down to grasp her brother’s hair as she sat up to divest herself of her top, and then her bra.

If she’d been anyone else, Bro likely would have made fun of her. Just a little bit, just a tease that her breasts didn’t look much bigger than mosquito bites, but he held his tongue and really, they were bigger than that. They fit into his palm so nicely and his thumb pebbled her nipple as he brushed over it.

  
  


“Oh, Daddy,” she practically moaned for him, sweet, like this was just a kink, like he wasn’t her actual dad. Maybe it was just a kink. It made his dick ache.

  
  


“Dave!” She said, seconds later and much sharper, and Bro could see him grinning even over Rose’s curly blonde hairs, and he made her moan again moments later.

  
  


“This was,” Rose started, but broke off into a low sound as Bro pinched her nipple, “supposed to be about you.”

  
  


Bro couldn’t help but grin at her, and it was the same sly smile he threw at people in bars once upon a time. “Oh this is plenty about me. You didn’t expect me to be submissive to either of you two, did you?”

  
  


Rose looked both surprised and incredibly turned on, her gaze molten. Bro took it in, this look on his daughter’s face that should never have been for him, and leaned in to mouth at her breast, while he kept up his fingers on her opposite.

  
  


“Not that I don’t love listening to you two get stupid intense, but I wanna get naked,” Dave’s voice came from the foot of the bed.

  
  


“Then get naked,” Rose responded.

  
  


“No, I want all of us to get naked,” Dave clarified as the bed started shifting, no doubt removing his clothing.

  
  


Bro looked up, about to respond but the words died in his throat. Dave was naked, all the way, his stiff dick sitting up and slightly curved so the head of it bumped his flat stomach. Dave was a decent length, not huge and a little thinner, and guys like that typically knew how to use it too. He had hair on his chest, but it was blonde, wispy and unkept, which just fed further in it the grungy look he’d made for himself but also made him look his age. Bro did not get wrapped up in the age logistics and he considered that a win.

  
  


“Do you know how this works?” Dave asked, unabashed. “I mean, like, I know that that’s the whole point of this, is the three of us swap spit and bodily fluids, but we’ve never had another partner and. Uh-“

  
  


“Don’t worry about it,” Bro answered before Dave could continue.

  
  


Rose’s skirt left his line of view as she spoke. “Excuse me? What happened to ladies first? I was enjoying that.”

  
  


“I don’t see any ladies,” Dave retorted, and pinched her bare thigh which earned him a kick at his head. And then, just to piss Dave off, she said;

  
  


“You’d fuck me first, wouldnt you, Daddy?” turning to look at him and bat her eyelashes. Bro’s cock twitched. Bro went to answer her but Dave cut him off.

  
  


“Fuck off with that cutsie shit, Rose, this is a mutual dick we need to share.”

  
  


Oh god. Were they honestly having a sibling squabble about his cock?

  
  


“Rock paper scissors for it,” Bro interrupted.

  
  


The twins exchanged glances. They were fairly quick about it though, Dave scooting up on the bed and making a fist. He was the one that actually called “rock, paper, scissors,” and for all his try he didn’t win. Scissors beats paper. Rose stuck her tongue out at Dave.

  
  


“Doesn’t mean you have to be nice about it, Dave,” Bro followed up and Rose’s face contorted. Suddenly, with the realization she was going to go first, she started looking a bit shy.

  
  


Bro flopped down on his back and began removing his clothing, shirt first, and his pants and boxers in one go, and he watched both of the twin’s eyes go wide. Bro was fairly big, he knew that, and fairly thick compared to Dave. He didn’t have, like, a coke can dick, but his fingers didn’t overlap when he fisted himself to stroke himself, and it was clearly intimidating to Rose. Dave however was practically drooling.

  
  


“Is it how you pictured it?” Bro asked, feeling a little cocky.

  
  


“Better,” Dave replied. “I thought it’d be like mine.”

  
  


“Bigger,” Rose said. “Bigger than I’d thought it’d be.”

  
  


Intimidated as she was, Rose was not the type to take back what she started. She crawled over and took over straddling his lap, mostly on his thighs so she could keep his dick in front of her to take over the stroking for herself. Bro could feel how wet she still was, how bad she still wanted it.

  
  


God, he wanted to taste her like Dave had gotten to.

  
  


“Lean forward and sit down on it,” he suggested.

  
  


She outright frowned at him. “First of all, I know how to do this. Second of all, I thought you’d be the gentleman and take care of me.”

  
  


“I thought you said this was about me?” Bro retorted with a smirk. Rose wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

  
  


Not to be left out, Dave slotted himself up behind his sister, and wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned in to speak quietly in her ear. “You’ve got this, Rose.”

He helped her lean, pushing his chest into her back, but she was the one that positioned Bro’s cock at her entrance, sliding the head through her wetness before she began to sit down, breaching her with just the tip, and after a moment’s pause, the rest of it. She didn’t stop until their hips were flush and she’d taken it all the way. She looked so sexy, her skin flushed and her mouth open though she was trying to hold back sounds. Her pussy was spread, her lower lips pink and shining with arousal, her clit on top, sticking out like a crown jewel. Bro wanted to reach down and rub it, but Dave beat him to it.

  
  


Rose’s hips jerked and she gasped, her pussy tightening down on him. Christ. She felt so amazing inside.

  
  


“S’it hurt?” Dave murmured, pressing his lips to her neck.

  
  


“No,” Rose huffed, her hand moving over his to direct his fingers in a different way over her pearl. She closed her eyes to steel her nerves and when she opened them, they were right on Bro. “Move.”

  
  


He dared not disappoint.

  
  


His hands moved to her hips, under Dave’s, and carefully, he lifted her up just a bit, and tugged her down at the same time he rolled his hips up in to her. This was the pace, calculated and easy, a lift, a tug, a roll. Over and over. The result was a slow, deep fuck that made his daughter practically sing. Rose’s head threw back exposing the column of her neck to Dave’s wandering mouth, the sounds coming from her were electric.

  
  


Soon, when she was able, Rose was able to help, lifting herself up and pushing her hips down to meet him. They fell into a rhythm like that, with Dave like an anchor for them both, a solid weight to remind them where they were and not to completely lose themselves. Dave’s hand not rubbing Rose’s clit roamed, down her thighs and up his own, between Bro’s legs and what little of his abs he could reach. It was a contrasting feeling, Dave’s palm was soft and his fingers were long and dexterous, and he seemed to know exactly where to touch to keep them both going. Meanwhile his lips were busy on her neck, and Bro could see the spots where bruises were starting to bloom.

  
  


Between her brother’s attention and her father’s cock, Rose was never going to last. Rose did not have very many ‘tells’ about her feelings, but she could never, ever hide this. Her mother had practically screamed at orgasm, but Rose’s indication was the way her hips twitched and shook, like she couldn’t get enough and had too much at the same time. What sent her over the edge though after she had teetered there for too long was a less than gentle bite Dave delivered to her neck that made her practically shout and finally cum, needing that last edge to get there. Hell of an edge it was, too.

  
  


Rose practically crashed down on him, her body drawn up taunt and her cunt squeezing around him. Bro wanted so bad to cum in her. He could have since she was on the pill, it wouldn't have mattered. He also wanted Dave to get his turn, or rather get a turn with Dave, and knew his refractory period wasn’t what it used to be. So he held off and it didn’t seem to disappoint Rose any. He let her ride her orgasm out, until she was panting and sweating and letting little aftershocks run though her before he pulled her off of him, her pussy still squeezing him tight as could be as a result of her orgasm.

  
  


With Dave’s help, he laid her out next to him on the bed but it was Dave who took care of her. He tucked her into Bro’s side to be held as he muttered sweet nothings to her, about how well she did, how great she looked, how good she was. Dave got up, bringing her a glass of water. Dave was flagging but he didn’t seem to care, and Bro felt sort of like an asshole for thinking about how hard he still was.

  
  


“How you feelin’?” Dave asked her, taking back the cup of water and setting it down on the nightstand. “Sore yet?”

  
  


“Mmm,” Rose hummed. “Little.”

  
  


He leaned in to cuddle her, and with Bro’s arm being used as a pillow, sort of cuddled him too. It felt weird and intimate, more intimate than literal sex. Like he shouldn't be watching them give each other affection.

  
  


Now he was starting to see why they didn’t think of him as a father. He didn’t think he’d ever been this close to either of them before.

  
  


Dave sat up eventually and grinned at her. “You good? I think it’s my turn.”

  
  


Oh. Right. Not done yet.

  
  


Rose smiled back at him and gave him a shove.

  
  


Dave returned, crawling on to the bed and he seemed a little shy himself now without Rose to orchestrate things. It was fair, really, Bro had a big dick and who knew how much experience Dave had. Dave sat about an arm’s length away, eyebrows knitted, and Bro knew from living with him that Dave was the submissive sibling. He was going to need some coaxing. So he took his kid by the ankle and yanked, pulling Dave to him on the bed, flat on his back with a yelp.

  
  


“What gives!” He exclaimed.

  
  


“Just hurrying you up,” Bro smirked, and reached over to his right to grab a bottle of lube he kept in the drawer. This stuff used to be reserved for his hands only, but now it seemed it’s purpose changed. “Didn’t hurt you none. You’re gonna be good about this, aren’t you?”

  
  


Dave shivered. Head to toe shivered. Oh. Right there, found his praise kink.

  
  


“Yeah,” he said, his voice thick. He swallowed hard.

  
  


“Yes what?”

  
  


Dave’s face burned bright red. “Yes, Daddy.”

  
  


“Good,” Bro replied, and he said it just to see his son shiver again. “You done this before?”

  
  


“Not um, not exactly,” Dave bit his lip as he watched Bro uncap the lube. “Fingers, sometimes, but not, uh...”

  
  


“S’okay. We’ll get there,” Bro assured him, and brought his fingers down between his legs to rub over Dave’s hole. How long had it been since he’d done this? God. Maybe right after he divorced Roxy? That was years ago. Didn’t seem like he’d lost his touch any. Dave winced when the cold liquid touched his skin, but very quickly it warmed with his body temperature.

  
  


Anal was a little bit more involved than vaginal, and prep always seemed to take forever, but Bro knew better than to rush it. He made slow, deliberate circles around Dave’s hole, his circles getting smaller and smaller, zeroing in extremely precise, until finally he was starting to apply gentle pressure.

  
  


When it was time, Bro reapplied lube before he tried to press in his first finger. Dave’s whole body twitched. He could feel how much Dave needed to relax.

  
  


“Take a deep breath for me and let it out,” Bro instructed, and when Dave did, Bro kept talking. “Do it again, this time I want you to feel it when you exhale. From your chest down to your toes. While you let it out, let out the tension.”

  
  


Dave did as he was asked, his chest expanding with his intake, and as he let it go, Bro could feel the difference. Dave did it again without being asked, and it was enough to allow him to push in finally.

  
  


“That’s it,” Bro encouraged. “Just like that. Doing so well for me.”

  
  


Dave could only nod, his eyes closed in an embarrassed sort of pleasure. He looked hot, a red blush over his cheeks, bottom lip bitten and his fingers fisting in the sheets. He didn’t cry out until Bro added a second finger. He waited until Dave was ready to add a third, earning him more sounds.

  
  


He was ready, later rather than sooner, but he was ready. He used a generous amount of lube on himself, slicking up before he pushed in, and did just that with a firm, but easy motion. He really thought Dave was going to cream himself right there, but instead he leaked an obscene amount of precum onto his belly.

  
  


Bro reached to pet down his chest, running his hand down the heated skin and through the puddle. “Doing so good. Stayed relaxed for me, hm? Good boy.”

  
  


“Oh god, please,” Dave muttered, tripping over his words, “please don’t, not until the end. Or else this’ll be over before it starts.”

  
  


Bro couldn’t help but tsk, feeling pretty smug. “As you wish.”

  
  


He wasn’t going to last either, to be fair. He hitched Dave’s legs up, knees over his shoulders and rolled his hips. Dave made a sound almost exactly like Rose had, and he knew he had him.

  
  


Dave was hot and tight, though the contrast in feeling was different from his sister. It was very apparent that Dave liked it deep and slow, and Bro did his best to deliver. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly which spot he was pressing on with each stroke. His hands traveled up Dave’s thighs from where they rested on his knees, lavishing over his hips until his hand met Dave’s stiff prick. He tried to match his strokes, hand moving down Dave’s cock at the same moment he pushed in.

  
  


Still, he was closer than Dave and that had to change.

  
  


“You feel so good wrapped around me,” Bro crooned.

  
  


“No,” Dave tried around a moan, dick throbbing. He wanted to ride this out longer, but Bro couldn’t.

  
  


“Such a perfect fucking lay, you and your sister both.”

  
  


“So good, you’re so good.”

  
  


“Cum for me, Dave, show me how good you can be.”

  
  


Dave came with a shout, his cum thin and almost clear as he coated his own belly. His ribs heaved with his breath, letting Bro fuck him until he’d had his fill, only to pull out and add to the mess that was dripping down to the sheets. When it was all over, Rose was the first one to move. Both of the boys were still stock still and frozen save for their panting.

  
  


Rose got up, bowlegged as shit, and left the room. He could hear the sound of the bathroom sink running over his ragged breath, and she returned with a pair of warm washcloths. She handed Bro his, but kept Dave’s and wiped him down herself.

“Thanks, Rose,” Dave said between breaths.

  
  


“You would, and have, done it for me,” she replied.

  
  


“I’m thinkin we’re gonna have to relocate,” Bro interjected, watching the way the wet spot on the sheets was spreading. Dave pulled a face and gave a little “yeah” in agreement.

  
  


“It’ll be nice not to have to hurry and wash things in the middle of the night to hide the evidence,” Rose mused.

  
  


As soon as all three of them were able, all three of them staggered out to the couch, still naked. Dave got the middle spot, wanting his after sex comfort, and Rose cuddled up close, her hips touching his and then twisted, her thighs ending up in his lap. When Bro sat down on Dave’s other side Rose’s feet were in his. Bro turned the television on, and they sat together quiet for a while.

The room was dark and the light bounced all over the room, casting moving shadows as the screen flashed, the volume too low to hear but the words didn’t matter. The silence was comfortable, and it didn’t seem to matter how long it stretched. Dave was warm on his left side and Rose’s legs were smooth across his. He got comfortable, throwing an arm around the back of the couch behind Dave, hand resting on his bare shoulder, and his other hand laying over Rose’s ankle. Maybe there was something to this, he thought.

  
  


“Do you regret it?” Rose asked, after a long, long time.

  
  


Bro didn’t even have to think to reply. “No.”


End file.
